Gaston Powers
Theme song: Give it All by Rise Against Personal Information History Gaston Powers was born in a family of four; his mother, father, brother Steven, and himself. His mother was a loving and caring person, and his father hard working and responsible. When he was very young, around four years old, his mother died of a disease which still has unknown origins. Despite the loss that had a very powerful impact on his life, Gaston went on through school, making a few friends, but no one who really stuck, save for his brother. At the age of eight, he found the defining object of his life for many years to come. This was martial arts, which he became engrossed in as not only a sport, but also a form of staying fit and a way to defend himself in his city's violent downtown. Eventually he became so good at it he and his brother were seen as icons of the city's defense, and occasionally were called upon to fight demons. This of course led to trouble. Gaston's reputation had seemed to outgrow him, and the gangs of the city were scared into hiding and lost certain dealings for it. This prompted one of them to attack Gaston and attempt to kill him, in an old warehouse that was a hideout for them. They had tied him to a chair, surrounding him with knives and chains. As they were about to take the first strike, Steve kicked the door down with such force that it flew off the hinges and knocked out one of the men. He proceeded to beat the remaining men to a pulp and left the leader for Gaston, whom he untied afterwards. Ten minutes later, police got a call, and arrived at the scene of twelve dazed and one bloody gangster. As Gaston and Steven's careers as fighters grew, so did the need for improved protection against certain attacks, such as swords. This began the long streak of research that led to the perhaps most powerful supplementary technique ever created, the E-skin. This allowed the user to don the attributes and characteristics of any element that they were compatible with. The original E-skin was intended to be exclusively metal type tech, but after word got out, less powerful versions came into existence. It happened that Gaston's compatible element was metal, so he formed the E-skin iron type, and he is the only person known today that is able to execute this variation of the technique. Steven's type was the stone skin, which was a slightly less powerful form in terms of durability and strength. For instance, Gaston could catch a bullet, while Steven could catch one too, it would just bury into his hand a bit. These events, of course, lead to more notoriety in the gang world, and Gaston and Steven had an increasing amount of encounters with the yakuza. Seeing this as a threat to his family, Gaston set up for arrangements to have his father move to a place near the police department, and then moved out of the city. He lived in a smaller city a few miles from the old one, where there was less gang activity. One day, though, a large behemoth was seen on the horizon, and it made its way to the city where Gaston's brother and father lived. Gaston heard the news that more people were evacuating, and soon the beast would be upon the city, and that the fact it was taller than most of the buildings there narrowed the chances that anyone still there in its wake would survive. So, the iron man made the decision to run back to his home twnb and fend off the giant with his own hands. As he got there, the beast was on the outskirts of town, and the police were slowly evacuating everyone from the suburbs, and then some from the outskirts of downtown. Gaston found his brother, and told him to go to the highest building after he got their father out of the city. Steven reluctantly agreed to this, and hurried off. Gaston then found the tallest skyscraper in the city and scaled the outside until he got to the top. As he got to the top, the demon was causing havoc a half a mile back from the building, and was making its way to Gaston's location. Steven burst out of the door on the roof, tired and out of breath, and asked Gaston what they were going to do about the giant monster that was killing their city. Gaston's plan was that Steven would throw him as high into the air as he could as the demon was going by, and Gaston would channel energy into his right leg so as to increase the already powerful iron skin technique he dubbed the Heaven's Cleaver. Steven thought this was crazy, but agreed because it was the only plan they had. As the Demon(it was revealed to be this as it went by, there were seven large crystals on its forehead) went by, Steven gave Gaston a leg up, and Gaston took a fairly high and straight trajectory, gathering energy to his right leg, specifically his heel. As he came down, he gained speed and momentum, appearing as a comet as he passed Steven's location at the skyscraper. When he was within eight feet of the Demon's skull, Gaston saw that the surface was cracked before he even came in contact, and took note of the amount of pressure he must've been giving off. As he slammed into the Demon's cranium, the giant's head blew up, and the body disintegrated into a sea of black sand. The only remains that were distinguishable was the giant bus sized skull, with the still glowing crystals embedded into the surface. Abilities and Skills Gaston, as you might have read above, is a master of most martial arts, and has trained his body to the point of being able to withstand many types of attack and or pressure. He has been seen lifting extremely heavy things, one instance is when he was helping Scarr build his force's dorms. When he went to find out what the disturbance was in the back of the HQ, he noticed that there was very little work being done due to the fact that there was no machinery used in the process. So, he decided to take pity on the group and began to lift I-beams over his shoulder, driving them into the side of the mountain. Gaston's brute strength is also complimented by his aggressiveness, and above all, his E-skin. Gaston had made his own technique that gave his skin and bones a sort of indestructible quality, one that is mostly unique to his own style. In the Iron skin state, swords cannot cut him, rocks cannot break his bones, and guns cannot kill him. The only way to score a successful hit on him with a weapon is to use an extremely powerful piercing attack, and even then it could not give him insane damage. This is known due to his first fight with Ean Eromalc, before they were friends. Gaston had been defeating Ean until he drew his rapier, at which point Ean put the entirety of his strength into the blow, which Gaston tried to block by holding up his hand. The rapier's point hit directly in the center of his palm, and for the first time in mny years Gaston felt pain. But, even then Ean's attack did not pierce all of the way, so it is assumed that it is necessary to put far more pressure than was applied. Appearance and Personality Gaston is an African-American, and to keep his look unique, he shaves his head to a minimal length. He has numerous scars over his body (evidence of a shotgun-type attack he received when he was depleted of energy), and he often wears a hollister looking button down shirt and well worn jeans. Ean has commented on the drabness of this style, but Gaston ignores it. Gaston has many reactions to any single situation, and he often seems to exaggerate things. He is a very loyal friend, happily giving back-up to any one in need. He is known to be violent, in a friendly way. He is known to be very fun loving, often having nights on the town with friends, and likes to eat out. When he is angry, he is distant and closed, and when he gets to a certain level, he becomes purely destructive, even causing harm to people he would never intentionally do so to. When he fights, he goes all out immediately from the start, and often never peters out before the end of the fight. This happens in both occasions when the fight is very quick because of his power, and even when the fight is long because of the equivalent strength of both himself and his opponent. The only battle his brother can remember him getting exhausted in is his fight with the seven-star demon of darkness, a collosus that overran his hometown. Category:Guardians Category:Captain